The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing of MOS-gated semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a method of doping a neck region of a MOS-gated semiconductor device in which the neck region is doped through a previously deposited polysilicon gate.
With reference to FIG. 1, MOS-gated semiconductor devices may include a body region 12 of a first semiconductor type in a substrate 14 of a second semiconductor type. Source regions 16 are provided in the body region 12. When the device is turned on by gate 18, current flows through a channel region 20 and then through a neck region 22 (also known as the JFET region). The current in such device proceeds vertically through the lightly doped substrate region, drain 24, which supports the voltage carried by the device to, for example, a drain electrode 44 (FIG. 3e). It is understood that such devices in the prior art include various configurations of the substrate regions, which may include buffer areas and regions having different dopant concentrations. Because the neck region 22 is a relatively small area, it may account for a large portion of the total resistive voltage drop across the device when the device is conducting. To minimize this resistance, it is known to dope the neck region 22 heavily to a depth consistent with maintaining the breakdown voltage. An example of such structures in the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,286. To this end, it is desirable that doping of the neck region 22 be (a) comparable to the depth of the body region 12, and (b) heavy compared to the drain 24.
With reference now to FIGS. 2a, 2b, 2c and 2d, it is known in the prior art to manufacture MOS-gated semiconductor devices using a process that starts with the substrate 14 that has been doped to the proper resistivity for the voltage supporting capability of the device. As seen in FIG. 2b, the N dopant for the neck region 22 is implanted into the substrate 14 prior to deposition of the polysilicon gate 18 and prior to formation of the body regions 12. In subsequent steps (FIGS. 2c and 2d), the gate oxide layer 26 is grown, the polysilicon gate 18 is deposited and etched to an appropriate pattern, the body region 12 is implanted and diffused into the drain 24 and the source regions 16 are implanted. In this process, the dopant in the neck region 22 is exposed to the same temperature history as the body region 12 causing the dopant in neck region 22 to diffuse relatively deeply into the drain 24 (as may be seen by the relative depths of the region 22 in FIGS. 2b and 2c ). Because the neck region 22 is diffused so deeply, it is often important that the dopant concentration must be controlled to avoid a breakdown voltage reduction, although the cost for low dopant concentration is increased resistance (higher voltage drop across the device). Thus, it has been necessary to trade voltage drop for breakdown voltage.
Further, in such devices a vertical bipolar transistor exists that includes the source region 16, body region 12 and drain 24 (an NPN transistor). This is a parasitic transistor that is subject to turn-on when the device is operating and if turned on, may cause the device to self-destruct. As is known, the parasitic transistor is less likely to turn on when its gain is lowered. The gain of the parasitic transistor is lowered when the dopant concentration in the body region 12 is increased. However, when the dopant concentration of the body region 12 is increased, the threshold voltage of the device increases. (Threshold voltage is the voltage at which the channel 20 of FIG. 1 is formed.) Most devices of this type have a threshold voltage that is prespecified and known to the user of the device and which cannot be arbitrarily changed. For example, logic level devices may have a threshold voltage of about one and one-half volts. Such devices can be made more rugged by increasing the body dopant concentration, however a much higher threshold voltage would result, rendering them of little use in many common circuits that operate at 5 volts or less.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of manufacturing a MOS-gated semiconductor device in which a heavily doped portion of the neck region is kept shallow so that it may have a dopant concentration higher than in prior art devices without affecting breakdown voltage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of manufacturing a MOS-gated semiconductor device in which the neck region is doped through the previously deposited gate.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of improving the ruggedness of a MOS-gated semiconductor device by decreasing the likelihood that a parasitic vertical bipolar transistor in the device will be turned on.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method of establishing a threshold voltage level in a MOS-gated semiconductor device by implanting a dopant through a previously deposited gate and into a surface layer of a body region in the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a MOS-gated semiconductor device made by a process in which the neck region of the device is doped through a previously deposited gate.
These and many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.